Someone Like You
by RabBeat
Summary: OOC: Black is known around the school as a delinquent. But no one understood him, not even the people he was friends with. And he thought no one ever would, till he met Vanilla, a the new girl. Will something happen between them? BLACK X OC
1. First Glance

Someone Like You

* * *

Disclaimer: I only own Vanilla

Warnings: OOC, AU, OCxCANON, Ferriswheelshipping, Rivalityshipping

**I went over it and made changes because the main girl(My character) is named Vanilla, but when I first wrote it, her name was Ivory but I changed it because Vanilla was my first choice and coz I was used to it so I deleted the story and went over it after seeing that some parts said Vanilla and others Ivory. But just to be clear, her name is Vanilla**

* * *

**Chp 1: First Glance**

**

* * *

**

A normal day at Hiun High School, Black looked out the window and began to daydream. Class didn't start yet, far from it. He just had nothing better to do at home and he certainly didn't want to get into another argument with his father this early. Besides, his best friends, Cheren and N, had things to do in the school now.

Black was thought of as a delinquent in the school. Even if he did come to school this early, there was no doubt in the world that he wouldn't ditch school as soon as the bell rang and he would just get into bad fights with everyone whether its classmates, students, or family. But deep down, the reality was he was misunderstood about a lot and no one could see it. Even his friends didn't understand him. All he wanted was for someone to understand.

"_No one out there will…" _He thought. "_I won't find anyone…"_

"Yo Black!" Someone called out to him.

Black turned around and saw his puffy long green haired color friend, N, standing in under the doorway with his hands in his pockets, smiling.

"Longest I've ever seen you in school, pal!" He said jokingly. "You never told us why you came with Cheren and I."

Black shrugged his shoulder and said, "Once I wake up, it's impossible to go back to sleep for a while… I didn't have anything better to do."

N snickered. "We need to get you a girlfriend!"

The brunet rolled his eyes. "Like I could get anyone... No girl will love me! I'm not you N!"

"Maybe if you didn't ditch class! Or if you stopped talking back to the teacher when you DON'T ditch! Or-"

Black cut him off. "I get it N! I'm not a good influence on the girls apparently…"

"So are you ditching today?"

"Nah…" He said looking back out the window. "People are starting to come… Teach will see me if I leave now. Besides… I'm broke…"

"'kay…" N said calmly was waved a hand good bye. "By the way, White told me there is a new girl today. She says you could have a fresh start if she stays clear of everyone else."

"Get to class!"

N began to walk away. "Says the one who ditches everyday!"

Black looked back with anger in his eyes only to find his long haired friend gone. He turned back around and sighed. He began to think about what N told him. He began to wonder what the new girl would look like. If White was suggesting that he could have a shot with her, she had to have something wrong with her. He began to think, maybe she was a complete retard? Maybe she was a bitch? Maybe she was a slut who would either dump him two minutes after they started going out or would cheat on him two seconds later? There had to be something wrong.

He looked down onto the school gates and saw White there leaning against the wall looking around. She saw Black and pulled out her phone.

_**Ring ring~**_

Black opened up his phone. A text message from White.

**From: White**

**Subject: Did N tell you?**

He texted her back

_About the new girl? Yeah. He did_

**You could have a shot with her ya know? If she doesn't hear stuff about you from the other girls.**

_She will… Trust me…_

**I'll be nice and not be the first to tell her!**

_Thanks… I guess…_

**Talk to ya later ;) I think she just pulled up!**

Black immediately put his phone in his back pocket and looked out the widow quickly. A car had pulled over in front of the school. It probably was the new girl since everyone else except for Belle, rode the bus and it sure as hell wasn't Belle's car.

The door opened and the first thing to be seen was the girl's legs. They were white as snow and looked smooth. Eventually her whole figure stepped out. She was a long wavy light blonde girl. Her eyes matched her hair color and you could tell she was shy and innocent. Her hair was pulled into two low pig-tails and she looked around not knowing what to do. She was scared but somehow, she made it look cute

And she somehow caught Black's interest. He could feel a slight blush creep on his face. There was nothing wrong with her at all… But White was wrong…

He doesn't have a chance with her

* * *

Young Vanilla stood there. Her father just left and she didn't know what to do. She looked around and was scared to do anything. She was just standing there till eventually a long haired brunette walked up to her smiling.

"You must be Vanilla!" She said happily. "Nice to meet you! I'm White!"

Her face turned red she didn't know what to say except for. "Nice to meet you White."

"Do you have your schedule?"

Vanilla nodded and showed it to her.

White's face began to lighten up even more. "Oh~ You have the same homeroom as me! And you seem to have all your classes with Black…" Although she said the last part rather quietly and grabbed the shy girls arm and dragged her to class

* * *

**I wonder how this story is gonna go? To be completely honest I support Ferriswheelshipping(N x White) and Rivalityshipping(Cheren X Belle which leaves me with this, Black(or Touya) is all alone! So I made him a friend.**


	2. Our First Day

Someone Like You

* * *

Chp 2: Our First Day.

* * *

White began to drag Vanilla to her class. Vanilla kept her mouth quiet the whole entire time. All she could think about was, _does this mean the day is going well?_. When she got to the class, White positioned her right next to the door.

She winked at the shy girl, "Just wait there till the bell rings 'kay?"

Vanilla nodded and White left her there by herself.

"_What do I do?" _She thought _"Are they going to make me introduce myself in front of the whole class?"_

Then her bag began to shake. She looked opened it up and an Emonga flew out of her bag. It began to fly around her head and she started laughing.

"You look so happy Emi!" She giggled

"No pokemon at school young lady!" A stern voice said

Vanilla quickly grabbed her Emonga and quickly forced the poor thing into her bag. And when she turned around, stood there three of her teacher. One with green hair, another with red flame-like hair, and the last with blue water-like hair. Vanilla gasped at the thought of who it was

"Dento! Pod! Corn!" She exclaimed. "I didn't know you three worked here now."

"It has been a while Vanilla." Corn said to her. "I must say that it has been a while since we last met."

"It really has…" Vanilla replied. "You guys were my babysitters a long time ago, then you guys ended up being my teachers in junior high… I knew you guys got transferred to another school, but I didn't think it would be Hiun High."

Dento laughed. "Well things happen. Is this your class Vanilla?"

"Apparently…"

Pod began to get all fired up(no pun intended) and did a fist pump. "Sweet! Vanilla is in my homeroom! Score!"

The girls eyes widend. "P-Pod's my teacher?" But in her surprise, she was still able to smile. "This will be a fun day!"

"Alright then!" Pod winked. "Wait here alright? Class is gonna start soon! I'll introduce you to the class when attendance is finished!"

Vanilla nodded.

"Bye Vanilla hope you get my class next." Corn said.

"See you later Nil! And don't worry, we won't tell anyone about Emi." Dento waved.

The bell rang and the three brothers went back to their respectful classes. Vanilla stood there and patted her bag. "This day has been good so far Emi."

* * *

Black was sitting in his seat. Class just started. He didn't mind being in his homeroom. His teacher was Pod after all, and Pod was one of the few teachers that he actually got along with.

But right now that wasn't the case at the moment. All he could think about was why he came to class in the first place. When he said to N that he didn't want to get caught, it was just a lie. Pod caught him a million times before but he just let it slide every time. He could leave now, but get the risk of being caught by the principle? Even he didn't want that. Besides, he knows that someone in his class was bound to snitch on him.

He just kept thinking about what he was going to do. Ideas ran through his mind but nothing was good enough for him. He just sighed and payed attention to the bored, till a paper ball hit him in the head. Looked at the direction of where the ball came from. It was White and she was waving at the boy with a really cheesy smile on her face…

_Why is she smiling? _Was the first thing to run through his mind. Did she know something he didn't? Was she planning on pulling a prank on him? Or was it already in effect? But all he knew was, White had something up here sleeve.

"Black?" Pod said in surprise. "You're here, huh? I was about to give your seat away… Eh… There's one next to you. Come on in Vanilla!"

There, walking in, was the innocent Vanilla. She seemed to have caught the interest of many of her male classmates, including Black for some odd reason. She bowed down and introduced herself to the class smiling. Almost all the boys melted when they heard her. She truly was innocent.

"Suck it up men!" Pod snickered then pointed to the seat next to Black. "You can sit over there, Vanilla."

The light blonde nodded as she steadily walked to her seat. When she sat down Black turned away. When he looked at his classmates, he could feel the painful stares of the boy and hear the girls talk about him. He continued to look around and White there with a sympathetic face that said "It will get better."

Black just sighed and looked back at her saying, "So you're the new girl huh?"

Vanilla nodded. She didn't know what to say.

"So I saw you outside earlier. Sorry about White… She can be a little eccentric…"

"It's alright… I found her quite funny actually."

"Hm… Good to know."

It was just quiet after that. Vanilla would look back at the brown haired boy occasionally. She would notice that he never took notes and all he would do is stare blankly out the window as if he were in deep thought of something. It never crossed her mind to ask what was on his mind. Well… It did once. But she knew that it really wasn't any of her business and she thought it would be better to just leave it at that.

The bell for next period came along and Black just bolted out of there. He just went straight to his next class, which really was unusual for him. In his second period, he was sat next to Cheren. He never said anything so it was like he never knew Black was next to him… But he was rather surprised that Black didn't skip today. The brunet just shrugged his shoulders when asked why he decided to come. All he wanted to do was make sure that Vanilla wasn't in his class. But push came to shove when he found out she was. Fortunately, she was sat on the opposite side of the classroom next to his friend, Belle.

Black was somewhat distracted during class. Since he wasn't next to the window, he was forced to looked at the board with that bored expression of his. But it wasn't that wasn't the case. He seemed to be fixated on Vanilla. He was just staring at her at the whole time. She only noticed him once and she smiled and gave a small wave. He just looked at her bored and just waved back. After that… She was just focused on what was being taught.

* * *

When class ended, Black casually tried to walk out. He finally had the intention of ditching for the rest of the day. But before he could leave, he was stopped by White, who was holding Vanilla by the wrist.

"What's up Black~" She greeted happily. "Have you met Vanilla?"

Black nodded. "Yeah… She sits next to me in homeroom…"

The long haired girl looked back at the almost white blonde. "Just so you know this Black!"

The boy was starting to get irritated. "So what do you need White?"

"She has all your classes!" She said throwing the shy girl towards him.

"And?" He questioned after catching the girl.

The brunette smirked. "You're giving her the tour. Good luck!" And she ran off.

Black was fully aware of what White was planning. He knew what she wanted. He wouldn't have a problem with that, but he knew someone with a reputation like his wasn't exactly worth the time of a girl like Vanilla. But he thought that maybe he could at least befriend the girl. What was the worst that could happen?

"Let's go." He said as he gently pulled the girl on her wrist much like White.

During break, Black took the new girl outside and the two began to converse. The boy was surprised by how she never even tried to leave him. She just stood there and kept talking to him like everything was alright. It was actually kind of enjoyable.

"So where are you from?" He asked. "What High School did you go to?"

She smiled at him. "I'm from Sanyou city and I just went to the local high school."

"Didn't Pod used to work at the junior high?"

"Yes he did!" The girl said eagerly. "He was one of my teachers along with Dento and Corn. I'm surprised you knew that."

"Sometimes I talk to them. They're the only teachers that don't get on my nerves."

"The teachers get on your nevers? Why?"

"I guess it's something I did. I really don't know."

"I see…"

Vanilla looked back at him. It made Black think that what he just told her wasn't something she wanted to hear. But she ended up smiling again and said to him, "I think we better to class." Black agreed to what she said and showed her the way.

Third was fine. They didn't sit next to each other but she did end up sitting in between two of his fellow classmates, Fuuro and Cattleya. He saw that they were talking and that was good, especially with who she was talking to. He knew Fuuro was upbeat and outgoing, she wouldn't even think twice before becoming friends with Vanilla, and Cattleya was immensely popular in the school, being friends with her could really help Vanilla out for the rest if the school year.

In forth, it was just PE. He noticed that she sat out that time. He sat with her and they began to talk again. Black learned that she was physically weak so she couldn't play in PE. In the meantime, she would use it as a free period. Luckily for her, Kamitsure was also excused for PE. Black introduced the two before returning to class. After watching them for a few minutes, he knew they hit off. Normally Kamitsure would be a little stuck up with her part time job as a model, but she was actually pretty nice to Vanilla, which was good.

During lunch, he took her to the rooftop. They ate with White, N, Cheren, and Belle. There was actually slight tension from Belle towards Vanilla. But Black knew Belle was just being a little brat since she just wanted attention. He thought she'd get over it when Vanilla would blend in like everyone else. When she left, Vanilla immediately asked if she did anything to offend Belle. Black just shrugged and explained everything.

After lunch, in fifth period, was their elective with Dento. Dento was nice enough to give free time every day, which did allow him to catch up with Vanilla. Black would sit there and listen to them, getting to know more about the two. He began to sense something between the two making him think she liked him. After a few, Dento would leave and Vanilla talked to Black. But before they could finish their conversation, Shikimi and Iris take her away. He lets it slide, she was having a good day and he didn't want to ruin it.

The final period, was much like their second. It was boring. Black just kept his mouth shut and looked around. He'd get a few stares here and there by the teacher, but it was because he actually stayed the whole day today. He'd occasionally look over at Vanilla, who was sitting in between N and Cheren. He saw that the three would talk and there were small giggles in between.

Today was actually a really good day. Black felt as though Vanilla had a really good first day and he felt like it was thanks to him. He also had to thank White, since it was her idea in the first place, but at the same time, he really didn't want to… All in all, he had fun. He might even go to school again tomorrow.


End file.
